


[Podfic] My One, My Only

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Blow Jobs, Codependency, Dark, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, First Time, Imprisonment, M/M, Male Slash, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Psychology, Rough Sex, Slash, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: Harry has a secret, and he keeps him safely hidden away.





	[Podfic] My One, My Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My One, My Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/238383) by [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery). 



> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment. I likewise claim no rights to the music of which I used short snippets; if you like it, please seek out the artist's work.

  
_cover art by[SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/rwkzaqf36xp1fv8/My%20One%2C%20My%20Only%20%28music%2C%20ambience%29%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [My One, My Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42469)

 **Author:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Reader:** [SweetSorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery)

 **Musical intro/exit:** Damned and Divine - Tarja Turunen

 **Length:** 00:25:09

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/rwkzaqf36xp1fv8/My%20One%2C%20My%20Only%20%28music%2C%20ambience%29%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0)  
_(left-click to stream, right-click to save)_

I've tested the download links, but I don't use flash; please tell me if you have any trouble with this sound file. Thanks for listening! This recording contains some very quiet ambience and intro/exit music; if you prefer the bare bones recording, use [this link](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/0isbavupak3mbd6/My%20One%2C%20My%20Only%20-%20SweetSorcery.mp3?dl=0). :)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sweetsorcery.tumblr.com/), and we can squee about this and maybe other pairings/fandoms we love. And drop me a message there, if you'd like me to follow you back. :)


End file.
